


It's All My Fault:  A Missing Scene for Star Trek Beyond

by DoctorBeth



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Whump, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBeth/pseuds/DoctorBeth
Summary: A Missing Scene from “Well That’s Just Typical” a Star Trek Beyond Gen Fanzine. This scene did not appear in the movie or the novel I wrote. I just felt there was more to say. Hurt comfort doesn’t always include whump. This story is about the consequences of Spock whump.





	It's All My Fault:  A Missing Scene for Star Trek Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger story and while it is not absolutely necessary to have read the novel in order to understand this story. In the novel, Spock is hurt far worse than the movie implies and an original character, a Vulcan Healer named Sorel is called in. This story takes place while Spock is trying to recover.
> 
> I apologize for the weird formatting. I am having trouble with that. I am open to suggestions, and I am also looking for a beta.

Kirk found McCoy in the doctor’s lounge, drinking from a beaker. 

“Where’d you get the brandy?”  
“Chekov brought it for me. I didn’t want to leave the hospital while Spock was still not stable.”  
“How is Spock?”  
“He’s okay for the moment, but it won’t last. Either he can form the healing trance or we have to take him to Vulcan. In the meantime, we have to keep him medicated.”  
“How long can he last like that?  
“Not too long. Several days, maybe. He’ already starting to metabolize it faster, but he can’t control the pain and it’s just too stressful for him without it.”  
“Is there anything else you can do?”  
Sorel is looking at the options and I can’t do a damn thing for him right now.”  
“So, it’s all up to him?”  
“If he were all human or all Vulcan we could grow the damn spleen and lung in the lab, but he isn’t, so, yeah, it is all up to him.”  
Kirk was silent lost in thought.  
“It’s my fault, you know.”  
Kirk tasted the brandy and almost choked as it burned down. He looked at McCoy in concern. “What do you mean? You saved his life. Multiple times.”  
“No, I don’t mean that.” McCoy swirled the brandy in the cup. ”I mean the loss of his Vulcan abilities.”  
Kirk looked at McCoy aghast. “How could that possibly be your fault?”  
“I treated him like a human patient, not a Vulcan one.”  
“What do you mean?”  
McCoy didn’t answer right away then continued. “He had a six inch pipe stuck in his abdomen. I had to remove it without killing him or letting him bleed out.”  
“So? You already told me this.”  
“I didn’t give him any time to prepare. I distracted him, pulled it out and cauterized it. I didn’t give him to use his Vulcan abilities to suppress the pain or anything.”  
“You did what you had to do, Bones.”  
“He screamed Jim. And not just a little scream, a long terrible scream of pain and agony.” McCoy picked up the glass and took a big gulp. “I still hear it. I can’t stop hearing it.”  
“You did what you had to do, Bones.”  
“No. I should have prepared him. I should have told him what I was going to do. Instead I asked him what his favorite color was.”  
“Favorite color?” Kirk asked with a puzzle frown.  
“Yeah, it was all I could think of at that moment. I had to distract him.”  
Kirk took McCoy by the shoulders and forced McCoy to look at him. “You did what you had to do. You saved his life. If you hadn’t, he would be dead now.  
McCoy trembled. “I know. But at what cost?”  
“He’s still Spock.” Kirk said fervently. “His essence, his soul is unchanged. He can relearn these things. And if not, then we’ll deal with it.”  
“They may force him to go back to Vulcan.”  
“Then we will go with him and fight for him.  
Kirk put the lid back on the bottle. “That’s enough wallowing in brandy. Let’s go see how Spock is doing.”  
“All right.”  
Kirk led McCoy out of the lounge. “We’re gonna resolve this Bones. I have a good feeling about it.”  
“I hope so, I really do. For all of our sakes.”


End file.
